


Showing Off

by inkstainsonholograms



Category: Starship (Musical)
Genre: F/M, Injury, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainsonholograms/pseuds/inkstainsonholograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taz and Up learn that trying to out-do each other is not a good idea on the battlefield. Set after the events of Starship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Off

**Author's Note:**

> Sup Readers. This is my second short oneshot that was written for a friend on tumblr. Enjoy!

The flames shot upwards from the burning buildings as the shouts and screams continued varying from background to foreground.  
In the middle of the chaos, fighting back to back was two rangers, a male and female. They were shooting at the metal harbingers of death that had plagued earth for a hundred years, the rangers were winning, shooting down robots left and right.   
There was no way for the robots to win, the rangers had it all under control not to mention the fact that this was an extremely small group of robots due to the fact that the robot wars ended 2 years beforehand and this group had been hiding in space waiting to attack for months, maybe even years.

Maybe it was because she knew they were going to win or that her lust for fighting clogged up her rational sense but impressing him seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.  
She started slowly willing herself to not get cocky just yet, her zapper whirled and spun as she twisted it and in a surprisingly graceful way moved her body to the sounds of metallic bodies hitting the rough ground of the planet they were fighting on.   
Up watched her with adoration in his eyes, it never ceased to amaze him how she always looked so beautiful even when shooting robots drenched in blood and sweat.

Taz gradually worked her way up to doing rolls across the terrain while still shooting. Unfortunately for her Up had caught on at this point and he also was going out of his way to show off to her.  
Although Taz would never admit it, it was working she was transfixed with his muscular body as he cursed and shot all while he was nimbly dodging the burning laser beams the robots shot at him.   
His strong arms decapitated a robot that managed to catch him from the back, the only throwback to watching Up in his element was that Taz just couldn’t pay attention to the robots she was shooting and although she tried to keep her sights straight she kept on staring at him from across the battlefield.

“Taz! Dodge it!”  
She heard that though, she jumped out of way just to see a laser shoot by her head, damn i should keep focused. With a small shake of her head she leap back into action only to feel the heat of a laser pierce her back and then the feeling of hitting the hard terrain.  
Up watched Taz go down with panic waging its own war within his head.   
He stealthily moved to where she lay and stood over her protectively while he fired shots at the remaining hunks of scrap metal. As soon as he was sure the last one was taken care of he bent down and gently picked her up, trying to avoid irritating her injury further.

Up carried the injured woman to the ship’s medibay where he laid her down on the standard bed and called a doctor in to attend to her wounds. While the doctor kept himself busy with Taz’ back, Up settled down on the slightly hard but durable chair that was placed next to the bed and waited for her to reawake so he could scold her for letting his guard down.  
'hypocrite much’ he thought with a fleeting smile.

When Taz eventually awoke she realised two things.   
One, she was in pain. Two, there was snoring coming from the right side of her bed.   
Deciding that the pain could be dealt with later she gingerly turned her head to the side. She sighed with relief as she saw it was only Up.  
‘heh, he looks handsome when he sleeps’ Taz couldnt help the blush that crept onto her face nor the small bashful smile that came with it. Yeah, she would definetly show off again as long as she could wake up to him again.


End file.
